Danganronpa: Gremlins
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Inspired from the 1986 film, Mr. Naegi went to Chinatown to buy a christmas gift for his family, and became interested in a Mogwai, which the elderly shopkeeper refused, but his grandson sold it to Mr. Naegi in secret. bringing it home, Makoto became its pet owner whom he named Gizumo, and they bonded emotionally. However, Naegi accidentally broke the one rule and chaos ensue.


**Danganronpa: Gremlins**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Gremlins (1984 film) **_is owned by Warner Bros.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic. A new idea popped into my head after doing a Wikipedia search which I came across an article involving a certain Hollywood producer who happened to produce numerous films since the early 1970s, starting with **_Jaws_**, and this somewhat piqued my interests as I decided to surf Wikipedia to find out the films. That person happened to be **_Steven Spielberg_**.

Along the way I came across one of the movies listed, which included Avatar. But then something caught my attention and checked out this film that Spielberg is involved in, which is the 1984 film **_Gremlins_**, and after reading the synopsis, it made me more curious and decided to download it, and after watching it, it gave me inspiration to make a fanfic version and Danganronpa came to my head, and I immediately scanned for characters who can be used to portray in this story.

It took me almost an hour to choose, and eventually settled for Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono. These two are a good pair as they are quite close to the characters for the film (portrayed by _Zach Galligan_ and _Phoebe Cates_).

While this fic would be based on the film, the origin within this fic will be quite different.

Lastly, this fic will be T-rated due to some horror and humorous themes and scenes within the upcoming chapters, but there will be a few...BRUTAL scenes...but they will be one-shot ones...since it will be an integral part of the story...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch._****_ 1: Prologue_**

Japan.

A country located within the Southeast Asia, which is near neighboring countries such as the Philippines and the past it was known for its controversial part in World War II, which led the United States of America to drop an atomic bomb on Hiroshima which caused damage, but also led Japan to surrender, bringing the war to an end.

Since then, Japan and its citizens changed for the better, and along the way became friendlier to other neighboring Asian countries and prospered well in the years to come, slowly becoming one of the fast-growing economic partners to other countries.

As the years passed, many emperors come and go, yet they were able to keep Japan floating economically and its citizens prospered and lived peacefully, thus they slowly moved on after what happened at Hiroshima after World War II ended.

-x-

In the years (or decades) that passed, Japan remained as the economic, trading, and friendliest country within the whole of Asia, and their technologies improved, which led to a lot of scientific breakthroughs which improved the lives of its citizens and increasing the happy lives of everyone, local residents and foreigners living here.

Meanwhile, The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

**-x-**

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical in nature - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what items do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Genesis

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they are cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

And everything went peaceful and harmonious, but little do everyone else know that something unexpected is about to happen without any warning. And with no signs of when it is going to happen.

The scene shifts in **Yokohama**, which is deemed the **_Chinatown_** of the area, due to Chinese immigrants, residents and even those who are married to Japanese persons, which you can see that they are getting along well with the Japanese residents there as they bore no ill-will or grudge against the Chinese people who are doing an honest living.

The scene shifts further within the Chinatown area of Yokohama, as you can see that there are lots of stalls and stores selling Chinese-made products, and many are flocking the stalls to buy the products despite some of the customers are Japanese, and they find interest in buying some of the products made from China.

As you can see, despite the stalls not being much extravagant, business in Chinatown is doing well.

"Hey, please come here!"

"We are selling very good items!"

"We are offering 70% discount!"

"They are very cheap to buy!"

"Free trial!"

"Offer good while supplies last…"

"Please come over!"

"We will assist you!"

Perhaps the most prominent products being a hot commodity from the stalls are products that are associated with Feng Shui, and other Chinese products that are connected to fortune telling and luck charms, which eventually became the talk of Chinatown, due to the fact that the current season is Christmas.

The Chinese merchants began to promote selling fruits and other products and claimed that they are well-suited for the holiday season as they can bring good luck to those who buy the fruits and products, which attracted and piqued the curiosities of the shoppers.

"Come over here!"

"We sell Christmas items!"

"They are cheap to buy!"

"We offer good luck charms!"

"Good for Christmas!"

"Have a look!"

"I am sure you will like it!"

"Free trial here!"

By then the shoppers' attentions were diverted when a pair of high school girls came passing by as they are going to buy something, which turn out to be **Junko Enoshima** and **Mukuro Ikusaba**. Enoshima is well-known for being a popular and charismatic fashion diva, and she specifically came to Chinatown as she heard that there is a beauty product from China that can increase her beauty and charm, as well as sex appeal, and she approached a Chinese merchant and began to inquire about the product as she presented the flyer that she picked up.

"Hey."

"Yes-yes?"

"Are these products for real?"

"Yes,-yes-yes! They are best sellers!"

"For real?"

"Of course! You can have a free trial!"

"Hmm…fine."

"Here, please try these…!"

Ikusaba then went to a stall where it sells combat knives and air guns with metal pellets, as she learned that its mechanisms are slightly advanced over the Japanese ones, and the merchant enthusiastically assure that the air guns are the top of the line and that they are sought-after by gun collectors and shooting fans alike.

"Are these guns the best sellers?"

Yes,-yes-yes! They are best sellers!"

"For real?"

"Of course! You can have a free trial!"

"Really…not counterfeit or something?"

"They are genuine! I promise!"

"Then let me give these a try…"

"Here, please try these…!"

Ikusaba was quite skeptical as she examines the gun products for closer inspection, while the scene shows that Enoshima is checking the beauty products and is asking the merchant if they are safe to use and do not have any unwanted side effects, which the merchant enthusiastically assured that the products he is selling are safe and easy to use.

The merchant then offered a new product to Enoshima, stating that the products he presented would make her breast get bigger and attractive, promising that it would attract more suitors and boys would woo her in no time, which made Enoshima more skeptical.

"Huh?"

"Yes…these are best sellers!"

"It makes my boobs grow bigger…?"

"Yes-yes-yes! Makes boobs grow bigger…boys will be attracted to you if you try them!"

"For real?"

"Yes!"

"But my boobs are already…"

"I am sure they will like your boobs if they are bigger…!"

Amid the attention that Chinatown is getting, an ordinary office employee happened to pass by, and attracted by the Christmas decors of the stalls, the man went there and looked around, where dozens of merchants and store owners tried to woo the man to check their products.

"Please come over here!"

"We sell Christmas items!"

"They are cheap to buy!"

"We offer good luck charms!"

"Good for Christmas!"

"Have a look!"

"I am sure you will like it!"

"Free trial here!"

The man politely smiled as he went his way, until he noticed an ordinary-looking shop and he decided to check it out, and upon entering, he is greeted by an elderly man and his 9-year old grandson, and they welcomed the man, seeing that he is ordinary in appearance. The man is identified as **Mr. Naegi**, and he is greeted by the two who offered him something to buy.

"Ah, hello."

"Please come in."

"Welcome to our shop."

"We sell very best items."

"Feel free to check them out."

"I am sure you will like them."

"Have a look."

"Please choose, sir."

By then Mr. Naegi's phone rang and he answered it, where the caller turn out to be his son, **Makoto**, as he asked his dad where he is at the moment, which he is told that his dad is at Yokohama, checking out the stores in Chinatown.

There Mr. Naegi told his son that he will be home after this and tells Makoto to go have dinner with Komaru and their mom, promising that he will come home soon.

"Really, dad?"

"Yes, son."

"So we go right ahead?"

"Yup…go have dinner with your mom and Komaru. I'll be coming home soon."

"Will you buy something for us?"

"I'll see what I can buy?"

"Food, dad?"

"Will see."

After that, Mr. Naegi then looked at the products, where he noticed something that caught his attention, which looked like a CUTE-looking animal that is roughly the size of a rabbit, which he inquired about it, where the elderly merchant revealed that the animal in question is called a **Mogwai**, a rare animal from China, and is a secret animal that is kept secret from the Chinese government.

"Um, excuse me…"

"Yes?"

"What is this?"

"That?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that is a Mogwai."

"Looks cute."

"Yes, I've been getting that a lot."

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the slice of light moments make up for it, due to the theme being a Christmas setting, which fits the story well even though we are in late February…

Enoshima and Ikusaba are the first Danganropnpa characters to appear so far, with Makoto Naegi making a vocal cameo appearance, but he will soon get more screen time in the next chapter.

The titular creature also appeared, though more of a cameo, but he too will make a full debut in the next chapter…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Mr. Naegi negotiates in buying the Mogwai, so check out if he succeeds or not…

See you in April…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
